Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Digital radiography is a form of X-ray imaging in which digital X-ray sensors are used to generate digital images, and has multiple advantages over traditional film-based techniques. By bypassing chemical processing, digital radiography is more time efficient, provides digital images for immediate image preview, facilitates image enhancement, and generally requires less radiation to produce an image of similar contrast.
Digital radiography is now used in many applications, including medical diagnostics, veterinary care, dental imaging, industrial inspection, and security. Each of these applications can benefit from a fully portable flat panel X-ray sensor that is not physically tethered to the associated workstation or computer that receives acquired images, performs image processing and enhancement, and provides a user interface for controlling image acquisition. Consequently, flat panel X-ray sensors have been developed with a form factor that can be manually positioned for X-ray image acquisition and easily carried between different workstations. In addition, some flat panel X-ray sensors are configured for wireless communication with the associated workstation for transferring image data to the workstation and receiving control inputs from the workstation. Thus, during normal use, such flat panel X-ray sensors are not physically coupled to an external workstation or computer.